Nicktoons World Racing
Nicktoons World Racing is a new Nicktoons racing videogame for Party Mode, Nintendo Switch, DS, 3DS, PS3, PS4, Xbox One and Xbox 360. It is developed by THQNordic, and Gameplay Mostly like Mario Kart and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and Dreamworks Super Star Kartz. Characters Italic means unlockable. 'Spongebob Universe:' Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Squidward Plankton 'Danny Phantom Universe' Danny Phantom Vlad Plasmius Technus Sam Manson Skulker 'The Fairly Odd Parents Universe' Timmy Turner Chloe Carmichael 'Jimmy Neutron Universe' Jimmy Neutron Sheen Ultra Lord Professor Calamitous De Blob UNIVERSE De Blob Pinky 'Tak & the Power of Juju universe' Tak Lok Traloc 'Invader Zim universe' Zim Dib GIR 'Other:' Jenny/XJ9 Dudley Puppy Otto Rocket Otis Barnyard Skipper B.O.B. El Tigre Version Exclusive Characters: Mii [Wii U, Wii, Switch & 3DS only] Avatar 360 only Sackboy only 'Non-Playable Characters' Jorgen Von Strangle Flagman Cosmo, Wanda and Poof Resetter Ghost Prison Guards obstacles Yolkians obstacles Woodies Obstacles Inkies obstacles Blancs obstacles Cameos Jack Fenton Maddie Fenton Tucker Foley Gary Mrs Puff Mr Krabs MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy Jeera The Chief Jibolba AJ Chester Timmy's Dad Timmy's Mom The Color Underground Carl Wheezer Cindy Vortex Ms. Fowl Libby Folfax Hugh Neutron Judy Neutron King Julien Ray Rocket Officer Shirley Conroy Tito Kitty Katswell Reggie Rocket Abby Daisy Bessie Peck Pig Freddy Miles Tracks & Battle Arenas Krabby Patty Cup: #Bikini Bottom #Fairy World #Amity Park #Yolkus Prime Ghost Cup: #Pupununu Circuit #Chroma City Cruise #Retroland #Ghost Zone Crown Cup: #Gorgonzilla Track #Shell City Escape #Soda Falls Speedway #Dad's Dream Neutron Cup: #Goofy Goober Circuit #Chincinatti #Paradise Island #Calamitous' Lair Juju Cup: #Ghost Zone Prison #Vicky's Space Palace #Ultra-Ninja-Lord Shrine #Slopviathan River Rush Rainbow Cup: #Spongebob's Dream #Juju Realm #Vlad's Castle #Hypno Ray Highway Secret Cup: # Ocean Shores Speedway # EuroReptarLand # New York City Zoo # Mawgu Storm Track Console Exclusive Tracks: Wuhu Island Loop & 3DS only Avatar Simulator versions only Huge Monster Rally and PS4 only Battle Arenas: Flying Dutchman's Graveyard Axiom Labs Arena Fairy World Stadium Outside the Candy Bar Juju Challenge Arena Hypno Ray Arena Barnyard Hoedown Console exclusive Arenas: Wuhu Town [Switch & 3DS only] Avatar Arena versions only King's Castle and PS4 only Items Get these Items from Item Boxes to use on the racetracks and arenas: *''ITALIC''-Sometimes, you get 3 of these at a time. you can fire them one at a time or all 3 at once. ''Bubbles: ''Spray a bubble on the track from behind your kart. Anyone who runs into it will be hovering helplessly in the air for a few seconds. Jellyfish: '''A swarm of Jellyfish spray jelly on all racers in front of you, mucking up their vision. ''Yellow Wish Star'': Once fired, they bounce off walls until they hit someone, causing them to spin out. ''Green Wish Star'': Once fired, it will automatically seek out the closest racer and then, spins them out. '''Lucky Clover: '''When this is used, it makes you lucky, faster, and invincible to all attacks for a while. As an added bonus, anyone you hit will spin out. But the clover won't protect you from big drops, though, so be careful! ''Slippery Ink'': A slippery puddle of ink is put on the track. Anyone who runs into it will skid out of control. '''Supercharge: '''When you get this, you can boost as much as you want for 10 seconds. Hazmat: This acts like a shield that last for either 12 seconds or till it is hit. Goddard Fetch: Goddard picks you up and carries you down the track automatically. ''Fenton Fake Box:'' It looks like a real Item Box, but whoever runs into it will spin out. Try putting it near real ones to confuse the other racers! '''Shrink Ray: '''Shrinks all racers temporarily - except for whoever uses it, of course. When shrunk, the racers suffer a total slowdown in speed. ''Neutron Blast:'' This unstable neutron bomb will explode on contact making a big radius. ''Juju Boost: '''''This Juju magic gives you a speed boost. Trivia *The New York City Zoo track is the exact same one from Dreamworks Super Star Kartz, only without Gloria and Melman. *Wuhu Island Loop is the exact same one from Mario Kart 7, minus the glider shortcut. Also, it's time of day setting changes depending on the time of the system's clock. Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS3 Games Category:Party Mode Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:SpongeBob games Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games